I AM BACK!!!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I AM BACK!!! 37 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist a year ago Fellow nerds, ladies, gentlemen, and anything else out there I (and Kito) have returned! Once again internet has returned and I am free to roleplay once more! Also I need to be caught up on a lot and I am just going to say Kito got a mysterious letter and he left to investigate it and came back with a companion. (Can someone send me the character form?) This can be roleplaying Kito coming back from his adventure. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Welcome back! Nothing's on fire, at least! Someone with a better memory than I have should probably catch you up- I can't even remember half of my own stories ;-; )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago (Thank you for the welcome and I am actually surprised that nothing is on fire. Want to roleplay Kito returning?) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago (( You and me both ;-; And sure! Richard's unfortunately out of commission for a bit, but- I can't remember, did Kito ever meet Charricthran? If not, he and his friend are gonna here soon XD )) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago (He might have but I will assume no for sake of my poor memory and that it will be easier. His companion won't come till later.) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago (( Fair enough. I assume you should start, yes? )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago (I will make a new comment.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Welcome back! :D Here are the questions: What's your character's full name? What's your favorite quote from your character? What do they look like? What's their personality like? What's their backstory before they came to the Society for Arcane Sciences? Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Do they have any nicknames? What do they study at the Society? Do they have any jobs? What is their age? Are they human? If not, what are they? Are they single, dating someone, or married? What's their height? What's their weight? Anything else we should know about this character? )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • a year ago (Thank you!! I shall probably get the companion sheet done tomorrow.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • a year ago ((Welcome back Dreamer! *hugs* Glad to see you again!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • a year ago (Thank you Catt. I am glad to be back.) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago ((How've you been?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • a year ago (Pretty great. I got a boyfriend now which is exciting.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago (A boyfriend huh? What's he like? :3 ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Catt Hatter • a year ago (An awkward dork like me. He is also a sweetheart and an amazing guy.) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago Tairais Kito didn't want to bother with knocking, but he knew better than to just barge in so he held his fist up to the door and knocked. He instinctively stepped back and waited for an answer. Across the street in the shadows his companion watched him and the strange building that was so out of place. She looked around at the building trying to soak in every detail and trying to gather some form of information from it on the inhabitants with in. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago The door was opened almost immediately, revealing a lanky sort of man with rumpled hair and a feather-trimmed coat. He braced an arm against the doorway with a tired smile. "Welcome ta the Society for Arcane sciences. Can I help ya?" His eyes glittered like rubies in the light. 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago "You are new aren't you? I don't remember seeing you before I left," Kito replied, "Is Lewis here? Mz. Hyde?" He was looking beyond him and he sounded beyond worn out and tired. "I am Kito Latro. I slept in the greenhouse. You probably heard of me," He looked back at the man in the doorway. "I have a companion who could use some help." He motioned at something behind him. Etheria saw the signal and pulled her hood over her head more tightly as she slipped across the street. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago • edited Charricthran blinked owlishly, dragging an his gaze down and upward, inspecting this 'Kito'. After several moments where there was naught but the sensation of eyes boring holes into skin to get a look at what lay underneath, Charricthran shrugged. "I ain't heard o' ya, but the Wind must've. I'll hear about whatever ya don' have nailed down eventually. Anyhow, ain't I s'posed ta make sure y ain't aboutta shank the lot o' us or sommat?" He paused, then added, "Lewis an' Mz. Hyde are both in, far's I can remember." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago • edited Kito sighed, "I can ensure you that I did live here but I had to make a sudden exit due to," He reached a hand to his mask, "certain matters. And excellent one of them can guarantee my story considering you believe I am lying which is highly reasonable. I more keep them all in line myself and I am more likely to bite them if more than anything." "Kito I highly doubt you are helping your story," Etheria said her voice didn't have a hint of any life in to it. "Sir, Kito is a wolf shapeshifter but his wolf form is roughly six feet tall on all four limbs." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago Charricthran blinked again, trying to lift the fog of weariness from his eyes. "I jus' wanted ta make sure ya weren't gonna stab anyone. Didnae think you were lyin', per se. Is six foot odd for wolves? I dunno what's normal for this part. Anyhow, come on in- try not ta cause too much trouble an' all tha' crap." He nudged the door open and stood aside to close it once the two were inside, pinching the bridge of his nose as if it would help his headache. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago "Not with earth wolves no," Kito said as he stepped in. Kito changed in to his wolf form and began sniffing around the room and despite the clutter of the main room he navigated it perfectly. "Thank you, uh what is your name?" Etheria asked as she followed behind her companion. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago "I'm called Charricthran, kid. Or 'Char' if it tends ta stick in the teeth." Charricthran watched Kito roam about as a wolf with the hint of a smile curling in his lips. Wilson, Willow, and Rosie, his little-danthe's wolves, had been about this size when they had been fully grown all that time ago. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago "I am Etheria," She replied as she pulled down her hood. She looked like she hadn't eaten much of anything in a while. "It is a pleasure Charricthran. I am used to complicated names from studying my ancestors." Kito seemed to look back at Etheria and sit down as if waiting. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago "The pleasure is mine, Etheria an' Kito both. " Charricthran didn't pry. He didn't have enough energy for curiosity or brashness, only enough for instinctual concern to flicker deep in his heart at the physicality of hunger. He looked at Kito with unasked questions written in the tilt of his head. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago Kito looked back and sighed as he turned back in to his human form, "I guess some explanation is in order." Etheria saw the concern and nodded at Kito, "I guess it is." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago Charricthran shrugged and offered a wry smirk. "Not ta sound callous or anythin', butcha don' owe me a need ta explain- save tha' for the people who've actual histories with the pair o' ya. The only existence you've had for me is the past... however many minutes. I was jus' wonderin' why the one o' ya was lookin' ta the other with talkin' in your eyes." He drew in a slow breath and exhaled just as slowly, smirk turning to smiling. "Anyhow, ya need me ta do anythin' for ya, or can ya find your way abouts on your own?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago "I can find my way around," Kito said. "And that saved me some time to rest. Etheria, find Lewis or someone for a bed." He turned in to his wolf form and left to the greenhouse. "I have no connections with anyone here," Etheria said. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago "You've a connection with me in tha' ya know my name, 'least." Stated Charricthran. He hummed in consideration and was lost in thought for a while. After that small while, he shrugged again. "I know where some o' the spare rooms are, if ya like. You can stay there 'til ya can meet with Mz. Hyde or Helen- they're the two managers, near as I can tell, an' they deal with the records o' who has what room." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago "Alright," Etheria said nodding, "Thank you." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago Charricthran wordlessly led Etheria down the winding corridors of the Society until they happened across one of the spare rooms. "Here ya are- should tide ya over til accommodations can be set up proper-like." He paused, then rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish, shark-toothed grin. "Sorry if I've been a tad brusque in dealin' with you 'n Kito- been a rough few weeks for me of late, don' have much energy ta call my usual sparklin' personality forth." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago "It is fine, I am just too tired," Etheria said as she looked at him. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago Charricthran chuckled. "Well, there's a bed in there for ya ta rest your weary head. If you're needin' anythin' else, lemme know- elsetimes, I'm only a whisper away." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago "I am always tired," Etheria said as she rubbed the back of her head. She looked around the hall and at the man in front of her. "You have an interesting accent. Sounds like none from any human I have met." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • a year ago "All the more reason ta sleep while ya can in a place relatively safe, yeah?" Charricthran only winked in response to Etheria's second statement before saying, "I'll seeya 'round then. As I said, whisper if ya need somethin', be it a word o' advice or directions ta the kitchen at ten-past-screw-bein'-asleep o'clock." With a chipper wave and a spin on his heel, Charricthran strode down the hallway, turned a corner, and was gone with little more than the scent of rain and decaying leaves. (( Think that wraps it up on my end! Looking forward to learning more about Etheria, and to future interactions with both her and Kito :D Also, sorry about Char not being super chatty: keeper of secrets though he may be, he doesn't like to pry into people's lives if he can help it. ^^" )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • a year ago (I get that and it was nice. Not to wild and quite pleasant. Etheriaisn't really human.) Etheria sighed as she walked in to the room and shut the door. She sat down on the bed and removed her cloak. She then leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • a year ago • edited (Ahhhhhh! You're back! *Hugs you!*) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • a year ago (*hugs* I am so happy to be back!) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy